


Last Message

by Space_ninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Iwaizumi Hajime, Bittersweet Ending, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Iwaizumi, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meteor, Overdosing, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Post-Break Up, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Ending, Sappy, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Walks On The Beach, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: "The last thing he heard was Iwaizumi's voice yelling his name. He smiled then everything went black."Or Oikawa overdosed and spends his last minutes with Iwaizumi(Don't be scared bc of the character death there are two endings.)(Also now up on wattpad!!! You can find me @superfangirl2006)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 194





	1. Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: person b knows they are going to die so they call a and carry on a conversation as if nothing is wrong and they make sure to mention how much the love the person
> 
> *trigger warning* read the tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa pov

His heart was pounding. The empty medication bottle sat beside him. He had just finished the thing. With shaky hands he sent out each note except for one. Iwaizumi. Oikawa could feel the medication kicking in, it was only a matter of time. His finger hovered over the send button but quickly diverged to a different button. The phone rang once, twice-  
"Oikawa, its 3am what do you need?"  
Oikawa forced a chipper tone, " I was lonely".  
Iwaizumi sighed "I'm going back to sleep"  
"No!" The desperation in oikawa's voice must have triggered something in Iwaizumi.  
"Oikawa what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tooru"  
"I'm just lonely I swear"  
Oikawa knew Iwaizumi wouldn't believe him but he didn't care. They sat in silence for a bit. Oikawa's stomach began churning as the medication's effects increased. He cleared his throat.  
"Did you ever love me?" It was a simple question. It didn't matter, Oikawa was dying anyway, he just wanted to know.  
"Y-yes" Iwaizumi sounded confused and surprised "why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering" He hummed " If you loved me why'd you break up with me?"  
Iwaizumi didn't respond for a bit before finally speaking. " I was lost, confused, stressed, I just couldn't handle a relationship."  
"A relationship with me" oikawa added in a fragile voice.  
"Oikawa, it wasn't you. I-"  
"Its ok, I understand. I'm a broken person, I'm stressful and hard to deal with. I'm sorry," oikawa sucked in a breath " I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed"  
Iwaizumi was silent on the other end. The churning in oikawa's stomach was turning into pain.  
"Anyway," he chirped "how was your day?"  
"Good" Iwaizumi breathed out " you?"  
Oikawa laughed " Good, its been good."  
"Oh? What did you do?"  
"Played some volleyball"  
"Of course," Iwaizumi laughed  
Oikawa pouted " hey!"  
That only made Iwaizumi laugh more.  
"Oikawa I can practically hear you pouting"  
Oikawa couldn't help but crack a smile. His vision was beginning to blur. He was running out of time.  
"Hey, hajime"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you. I still love you. I really haven't stopped. You mean so much to me and I don't think I could live without you. You've saved me from the brink so many times. You rescued me when I was alone and hurting. You keep rescuing me. You are so special and so amazing. You deserved so much more than me and I really hope you find someone you deserve. I'm sorry, I love you. Goodbye. I love-" oikawa's speech slurred before his body fell with a loud thud. The last thing he heard was Iwaizumi's voice yelling his name. He smiled then everything went black.


	2. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaizumi pov

It was 3 am when his phone rang. Iwaizumi saw it was Oikawa and sighed. "Oikawa, it's 3 am, what do you need?"  
" I was lonely" piped a chipper voice on the other end. The tone sounded fake but not too fake to raise major concerns. He must have been drinking again.   
Iwaizumi sighed "I'm going back to sleep"  
"No!" The desperation in Oikawa's voice set off the alarms in Iwaizumi’s head. He’s both sober and desperate, something is wrong.   
"Oikawa what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tooru"  
"I'm just lonely I swear"  
Iwaizumi didn't believe him but it wasn't his place to push. They sat in silence for a bit. Before Oikawa cleared his throat.  
"Did you ever love me?" It was a simple question, but it threw Iwaizumi for a spin. He sat in silence for a moment thinking it over. He was surprised, usually, Oikawa avoided asking serious things.   
"Y-yes, why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering" Oikawa hummed " If you loved me why'd you break up with me?"  
Iwaizumi didn't respond for a bit, he was trying to formulate what to say. " I was lost, confused, stressed, I just couldn't handle a relationship."  
"A relationship with me" Oikawa added in a fragile voice.  
"Oikawa, it wasn't you. I-"  
"It's ok, I understand. I'm a broken person, I'm stressful and hard to deal with. I'm sorry," Oikawa sucked in a breath " I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed"  
Iwaizumi was silent. He didn't know how to respond to that.   
"Anyway," Oikawa chirped fakely "how was your day?"  
"Good" Iwaizumi breathed out " you?"  
Oikawa chuckled " Good, it's been good."  
"Oh? What did you do?"  
"Played some volleyball"  
"Of course," Iwaizumi, rolled his eyes and laughed.  
" hey!"  
That only made Iwaizumi laugh more.  
"Oikawa I can practically hear you pouting"  
“Hmph”  
Iwaizumi smiled. They sat in silence again, except this time it was warm and comfortable.   
"Hey, Hajime" Oikawa said softly. ‘First name?’ he thought ‘Oikawa what's going on’. His voice was different too. His tone was bittersweet and laced with pain.   
"Yeah?"  
"I love you. I still love you. I really haven't stopped. You mean so much to me and I don't think I could live without you. You've saved me from the brink so many times. You rescued me when I was alone and hurting. You keep rescuing me. You are so special and so amazing. You deserved so much more than me and I really hope you find someone you deserve. I'm sorry, I love you. Goodbye. I love-" Oikawa's speech slurred before a loud thud echoed over the speaker.   
“Oikawa are you ok?”  
No answer.  
“Oikawa!”  
Nothing.   
“Tooru! Answer me, please”  
Still nothing. Iwaizumi sprinted out of his room and down the hall not caring who he woke. This was his fault, he knew something was wrong. He should have pushed Tooru to open up. In a split second he was at the door of the Oikawa family. He frantically banged and the door praying one of Tooru’s parents would hear him. Finally Mr Oikawa came to the door.   
“Who is gods-!” Not even caring enough to listen, Iwaizumi shoved his way past him and ran to Tooru’s room. ‘Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok’ echoed through his head as he spirited down the hall. ‘Third door on the right decorated with the stupid alien stickers’ he tried to pull open door but it was locked.   
“Tooru!”  
After struggling with the door Iwaizumi grew impatient and kicked the door open. What he saw froze him in his tracks. His best friend, the man he loved, laying on the floor face down, empty pill bottle beside him, phone clutched in his hand, and a smile on his face. Iwaizumi shook off the shock and rushed over to his side.   
“No no no no no” He kneeled beside Tooru and cradled his head.” Tooru please don't leave me!” Only then did he see the slight rise and fall of Tooru’s chest ‘he’s breathing’ relief flooded Iwaizumi ‘but not for long’. Tooru’s breaths were shallow and slow. Iwaizumi scooped Tooru into his arms and stood. He turned around to see the shocked and terrified faces of both Tooru’s parents and his.   
“We need to get to the hospital. Now.”   
Mr. Oikawa recovered first “I'll get the car”   
Mrs. Oikawa broke down in tears. Iwaizumi’s mother walked into Tooru’s room and grabbed the pill bottle and slipped it into his pocket before walking over and comforting Mrs. Oikawa. With great care Iwaizumi followed Mr. Oikawa out to his car and gently placed Tooru into the back seat. He climbed in beside him, and wrapped his arms around Tooru. 

The highway seemed endless. Iwaizumi just kept holding Tooru closer. Letting him go was a mistake because honestly Iwaizumi couldn't imagine a future without him. Iwa leaned over Tooru's unconscious body and brokenly whispered “I love you, so hold on. Please hold on. I-I can't say goodbye. Not yet.” all he got in response was silence.

By the time they arrived at the hospital Tooru’s breathing was even shallower. Doctors and nurses rushed over to him in a frenzy and grabbed Tooru. They laid him on a gurney and quickly pushed him to the back. Iwaizumi moved to follow them but a nurse stopped him.   
“Sir, you can't go back there. Do you know what he took?”  
Mutely Iwa handed the medication bottle to her. She nodded at him  
“We are going to try our best to help him sir, but you need to stay here.”  
Iwaizumi took a deep breath “Ok.”  
As the nurse disappeared into the back Iwa let out a soft prayer   
‘Hold on Tooru. I'm waiting for you so hold on.’


	3. Iwaizumi pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters lets go!!

It had been hours since the doctors took Tooru away. Iwazumi paced across the waiting room nervously. Mr. Oikawa was holding his crying wife while Iwazumi's parents comforted them. They tried convincing Iwazimi to sit down but he couldn't. The anxiety was overwhelming. He unconsciously ran his hand over a simple leather bracelet Tooru gave him. He tried taking it off and locking it up after the breakup but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He slept in it, kept it in his pocket, put it in his bag, the bracelet never left his side. He remembered the hot Saturday night when Tooru gave it to him. There was supposed to be a meteor shower so Tooru dragged them both out onto the roof. They laid out blankets, pillows, and snacks. It was perfect. Just the two of them, no stress, no worries, nothing but them.  
“Iwa-chan come on that was a good song!” Tooru yelled when Iwaizumi changed the music.  
“Its really not” Iwaizumi teased. Tooru only pouted in response.  
“Why are we out here anyway Tooru?”  
“ I told you. There is a meteor shower tonight!”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, iwa-chan. Did you know that Millions of meteoroids travel through Earth's atmosphere each day, and when a meteor encounters our atmosphere and is vaporized, it leaves behind a trail? And…”  
A soft breeze blew through, ruffling Tooru’s messy hair. He was gorgeous, especially like this. When he had messy hair and wore a real smile. When he laughed a real pure laugh and rambled about space.  
“What?” Tooru asked with a small frown on his face. Only then did Iwaizumi realize he was staring. He quickly looked away slightly blushing “nothing”  
“Ok”  
They laid back and watched the sky quietly, hands intertwined, and Tooru lip sing to his favorite songs as they came on. Suddenly Tooru sat up  
“Hey Hajime?”  
“Yeah?”  
“ Remember that dream I had about stargazing on the beach? How I watched the stars twinkle and sparkle, and listen to the waves crash against the shore? And I was with- ”  
“The most important person in your life. You got down on a knee as the moon reached its highest point and you asked them to marry you. ” Iwazumi finished for him.  
“Yeah,” Tooru responded, “ I want to take the trip, but I want to take it with you.” He sat up more and turned his head to look Iwaizumi directly in his eyes. “I know this is a new relationship, but one day I want to do that with you. Hajime, I want you to be my forever. I've loved you my whole life so far and I want to live the rest of it with you. So I got you this,” he dug around in his pocket before producing a simple leather bracelet with a silver infinity charm. “ it symbolizes forever.”  
Iwaizumi was speechless. He just looked at Tooru in shock for a bit before Tooru started apologizing.  
“ I'm sorry, I know it's stupid and I know this isn't a cheezy romance movie. I'm so-”  
Hajime cut Tooru off by pulling his close and kissing him  
“I love it,” he breathed out, “ and I can't wait to spend forever with you”  
Now forever might not ever happen. All because of his stupid mistake. All because he cracked under the pressure. His mind pulled him back to the night he broke up with Tooru. 

It was cold and dark. Hajime’s palms were sweaty and he nervously picked at his bracelet. He really didn't want to do this to Tooru, it hurt to know what he was about to do could destroy him. He loved Tooru, but Hajime was applying for so many different colleges, and his parents were trying to force him into med school. The loss weighed heavy on all of them, and he was trying to both support Tooru and the team. The pressure was crushing him and he felt bad for not being able to give Tooru the attention he deserved. After a few minutes Iwaizumi made his decision. He picked up his phone and called Tooru.  
“ Hey Hajime! How was your day?” Tooru’s voice was chipper and bright. God this hurt so much.  
“ Tooru,” Hajime corrected himself “Oikawa, we need to talk.”  
“W-whats going on baby?” Hajime could hear the anxiety and pain in Tooru’s voice. The chipperness was gone.  
“I think we need a break.”  
“Wh-” Tooru started, but Hajime interrupted him.  
“I- I'm really sorry but I need to end it for now. My life is stressful and I really can't take the extra pressure of a relationship. This has nothing to do with you, you are amazing and caring and so sweet. I'm sorry.” Hajime heard Tooru break into sobs. He could barely swallow back tears when he heard Tooru whimper a broken “damn it” through the phone.  
“Im sor-” But Tooru hung up. 

He started Tooru’s spiral. This was his fault. If he could manage his life better he could have prevented all of this. Tooru wouldn't be dying in a hospital bed right now. Movement flashed in the corner of his eye shaking him from his thoughts. The door opened and the doctor walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger 
> 
> heheheh don't killmeimsorry


	4. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imsorrydonthurtme

The doctor's feet seemed to drag behind him and he had a sympathetic look on his face as he met Hajime's eyes.

“Im sorry but Oikawa Tooru passed away this morning at 5:57 am because of an overdose.” 

Tooru’s mom let out a painful scream and his dad pulled her close to him silently crying. 

“ We did all we could to save him. I'll give you some time.” With that the doctor left the room. It all felt surreal, ‘ _ Tooru is dead, i'm never going to get to tell him i love you again. I'm never going to be able to hold him again. We are never going to take the beach trip.’  _

The realization punched Hajime in the gut causing him to sink to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. 

The funeral was simple. Friends, family, rivals, came to pay their respects. IT was dark and sad, nothing like Tooru would have wanted. The sky darkened over and everyone moved inside, well except for Hajime. He stood in front of Tooru’s headstone staring at the sky, cradling his bracelet , and letting the rain pour over his ice cold skin. He placed down 12 red roses and black velvet ring box. He set his hand on the top of Tooru’s headstone. 

“Goodbye Tooru” he whispered as he turned to walk away. 

Behind him thunder grumbled and lightning flashed in a brilliant light show. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Many years later… _

An old man on his deathbed sat under the stars. Meteors flew across the sky and waves crashed against rocks rhythmically. The old man smiled at the sky as he felt the life slowly leaving his body. When the moon reached its highest point Iwaizumi Hajime closed his eyes and whispered 

“I'm coming Tooru” 


	5. Ending 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah happy time

"Oikawa's condition wasn't promising when he came in. He had to be resuscitated before we gave him the antidote. Still his condition was very fragile and it was touch and go for a while. Miraculously your son is expected to make a full recovery"

Iwaizumi's knees almost buckled underneath him. 'Tooru is alive. Tooru is alive I have a second chance.' 

"W-when can we see him" Mrs oikawa asked shakily 

"Right this way miss," he led them to Tooru's room and opened the door. Tooru looked so small in the dim hospital lights with a IV stickingout of his arm, hooked up to a million different machines. The sight alone broke Hajime's heart even more. "He's resting right now but you will be able to see him once he wakes up. In the meantime I would like to discuss something with you and your husband." The doctor led the Oikawas' out of tooru's room. Hajime moved to a chair by Tooru's bedside and reached out for his hand. He grasped it tight as he finally allowed himself to cry. 'He's ok' 

  
  


_ Months later… _

"Hajime!" Tooru squealed 

Hajime scooped his boyfriend into his arms and laughed.

"Its not funny! Put me down!" 

Hajime ignored Tooru and walked into the water and dropped tooru in it. 

"Haji you are an ass" tooru pouted. He looked like a wet rat. Hajime couldn't resist and pulled the sopping wet boy into a kiss. 

Tooru sighed "fine forgiven"

It had been 5 months since Hajime burst into Tooru's room to find him barely breathing. 5 months since Tooru tried killing himself. Recovery was long and rough but Hajime was there every step of the way. Finally after 5 months of therapy and some good old fashioned soft love Tooru was happy again. 

"I love you" Hajime whispered in Tooru's ear. Tooru smiled a wide happy smile and moved back in for a kiss only to push Hajime over and run to the shore. After Hajime shook off his surprise he sprinted after his boyfriend. They took turns splashing each other with water until sunset. As night fell they dried off and changed. Together they set up a speaker, some food, and a picnic basket covered in normal blankets and pillows. When the moon reaches its highest point meteors began to streak across the sky. Tooru grabbed Hajime's hand and dragged him out so they could get a better view of the sky. However the sky had nothing on the view that was Oikawa Tooru. Messy hair, wide eyes, parted lips, the moon light outlining every one of his features with a soft silver glow, Hajime couldn't tear his eyes away. Hajime sucked in a breath and gripped the tiny velvet box in his pocket. It was now or never. Hajime dropped onto his knee still holding Tooru's hand

"Hey Tooru, sweetheart?"

Tooru looked down at Hajime and gasped. Tears built in his eyes as Hajime pulled out a black velvet ring box and opened it to reveal a simple silver band with an infinity symbol engraved on it.

" we've been through some shit together. Five months ago I thought I lost you and that day I decided I was never going to let you go. I love you more than anything and i would be broken without you in my life so will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" 

"Yes! Oh my god, Hajime yes!" Tooru screamed, tears rolling down his face.

Hajime stood laughing. He pulled Tooru into a kiss and slipped the ring onto his finger. Tooru pressed his forehead against Hajime's and whispered

_ "I love you"  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
